Pinned Ya Again, The Lioness
by lovetoreadeverything
Summary: A little snip it of an endearing moment between Hermione and Severus.


Severus lie sleeping next to Hermione on their make shift bed. He had drifted off to sleep an hour ago but her mind just wouldn't stop thinking. She rolled over to where she was facing him. He looked so much younger when he slept. The creases of worry and constant vigilance were smoothed out. His jaw seemed softer and his hair lay beautifully across his cheek. Tentatively, she reached over and moved a strand of hair that hung over his brow and into his eyes. As her fingertips left his face Severus gripped her hand.

His voice was deep and gruff from sleep. "What is this Hermione?" He opened his eyes and seemed to delve into hers. "I have felt your eyes on me repeatedly over the last few weeks and your increased hesitance in speaking with me has not gone unnoticed either." Severus gently sat her hand down and covered it with his own. His dark eyes searched hers.

She had been a scrambled mess the last several weeks. Realizing and accepting her feelings for Severus had not been easy and even now she could not say for certain what she hoped would come of a relationship with the surly man or even if such a thing could be possible. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I am not really certain I know what is going on in my head right now?" When all else fails shoot for utter honesty, she thought to herself. Hermione was not sure how to proceed with Severus but she knew she could not keep going with this underlying current of attraction addling her mind.

"I never said I was uncomfortable. Just confused by your actions. The tension is palpable." Severus was as nervous as she was. He had long denied his own attraction to the girl. Everyday they spent together working on this assignment had shown Severus who Hermione Granger the twenty five year old witch really was and he liked what he saw. From her sharp tongue first thing in the morning to her limitless efforts to correct all that she finds broken or unsaved in the world. She was a match for his wit and tenacity. Her heart was endearing to him. She was a compassionate person. Severus stroked his thumb in circles over the top of Hermione's hand. He wanted to reassure her without words. He needed her to speak first.

As Severus caressed her hand she couldn't hide the warmth that spread across her cheeks and neck. The moon was bright enough for the coloring to be seen. She closed her eyes and exhaled shakily. "Would you find me obtuse if I told you when you're close to me I find it hard to think clearly." A shy smile rounded her cheeks as she looked away from Severus' eyes.

Had she kept looking at him she would have seen a smile curl his own lips. Removing his hand from atop hers Severus touched the bottom of her jaw and stroked the curve down to the tip of her chin with his pointer finger. Gently he tilted her chin up to encourage her to look at him. "Well, that sounds like a dangerous infliction seeing how we are tracking criminals together and need to be clear of mind at all times. I would recommend looking for new partners."

At this Hermione's heart sank. She tried to pull back from Severus' touch but he held her firmly as he continued to speak. "However, then I would be driven to distraction as I am unable to think of nothing else but you when you're out of my sight." They smiled at one another.

Hermione wanted so badly to air her thoughts she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Would it bother you that I am your previous student?" this had been her main fear. That he could only see her as a former pupil.

Severus let go of her chin and stroked her cheek then threaded his fingers with hers. Looking at their joined hands he answered. "I have not been a teacher for five years and you are no student now." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "Would our age difference bother you?"

Hermione could hardly think. His lips had been soft and warm on the pads of her fingers. How she had longed for him to touch her this way. "No. I don't see our age difference as cumbersome. For a wizard you are still in your prime and I am not one to have much in common with men my age." Hermione, feeling a bit braver she reached out and touched his face. He lent into her touch and her heart leapt. He was such an amazing person. Strong and powerful yet quiet and reserved. His intelligence was diverse as her own. Not to mention his part in the war. Something he flat out refused to discuss with anyone. He was also very witty. His dry humor was one of her favorite things about the man.

A devious little smile appeared on Hermione's face and Severus became instantly nervous. She brought herself up onto her elbows and rolled her body over his chest. Effectively pinning him down with her left arm.

Severus' heart began slamming into his breastbone. It had been far too long since Severus had a beautiful woman in such a compromising position. Sure he and Hermione had worked very closely over the last few years. Hunting the wizarding world's most vile criminals required endless training sessions and thus physical contact. He rather enjoyed their sparring sessions. She was a formidable hand-to-hand combat opponent. They would often try to out endure each other. They were both far too determined and unable to admit defeat. But this was not a training session. Hermione did not intend to hit him. Severus was not sure what exactly Hermione wanted to do to him but he was fairly certain he would like it. With a quirk of his eyebrow he signaled his inquiry of her intentions. At this he received the weight of Hermione's upper body pressing against his chest. Oh, Merlin she was so soft and she was so close to him. He warred with his body for control for a moment. As she opened her mouth to speak Severus squeezed her gently around the waist.

Hermione was about to make a quippy remark about being pinned when Severus gripped her hips and startled her into falling on his chest. They laughed together. Hermione brought her face to Severus'. She breathed in his breath and heat lapped over her body. His beautiful onyx eyes were wide and inviting. She couldn't stop herself. She pressed her lips to his. She felt him moan and it sent flames thru her middle. His embrace was heavenly and lips divine. Only her need for oxygen could have pulled her away and it did. They both gasped for air when their lips separated.

Hermione tucked her head under his chin and exhaled heavily. Severus tightened his hold on her. "Lets sleep for now Hermione. We can explore this in the morning." He kissed her on the top of the head and pulled her closer to his chest. He slept more soundly than he could remember doing in ages.


End file.
